Fantasy
by ShayL
Summary: Just a little longer. Just let him live in his own fantasy for a little while longer.  SiriusJames, one shot


I had a sudden urge to write a Sirius/James one-shot while in the midst of reading DH (though where I was in the book had nothing to do with either of them, strangely enough...) so here it is. I hope you don't find it to be too OOC. This is my first HP piece (dunno if I'll write more, but if I do, I seem to be quite partial to James Potter as of late... he's very mysterious and his friendship with Sirius (and Remus, of course) is touching) so hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Implied one-sided slash; SHORT; absence of Peter; possible stretched characterization; Moony knows everything; rated for one f-word (gasps!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. It all belongs to the sole property of J.K. Rowling, possibly the richest woman in the world... damn...

* * *

**Fantasy**- One-Shot

It was a strange, unidentifiable feeling.

For a brief moment, as he sat under the cool shade of a large tree in the spacious lawn by the pond at Hogwarts, watching a rather familiar and repetitive scene, he felt something cruel and unkind boiling in the pit of his gut; all because for that brief moment, it seemed as if that scene playing in front of him would show a drastically different ending, a type of ending that he, though he has tried to ignore this feeling, knew that would bring nothing but loneliness and... jealously?

But then his fear immediately vanished.

As Lily stalked off with a perturbed expression showing quite clearly and James slouched over, head bent down in defeat, Sirius released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and involuntarily graced his lips with a small smirk.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth rather that torture yourself every day to this scene?" Jolting out of his reverie, the handsome black-haired boy snapped his attention to the side where one Remus Lupin sat nearby, also against the same tree, with a nonchalant look on his face as he leafed through a hefty school book propped on top of his crossed legs.

"Ah, Moony, didn't see you there." Sirius mumbled, leaning back into his original position. "Dunno what you're talking 'bout either."

The light-haired boy flipped a page, almost giving the impression that he wasn't really reading the text. "Well, of course. Everything flies out of your mind when the very horrendous idea that your precious James would be taken away from you forever is displayed."

A furious red color splashed across his cheeks as Sirius grunted, crossing his arms with a huff and looked away. "Shut it. You can't tell me what to do, Lupin."

That guy just has to know everything.

"Fine then. Continue on with your self-conflicting torment then."

The handsome boy was about to retort until a shadow overcame him and the body attached flopped down beside him with a heavy thud. He still expressed a dejected look from a few moments ago that despite his satisfaction, Sirius still felt sympathy for his best mate.

"Hey, c'mon James, don't look so sad; it's unmanly." He tossed an arm lightly around the messy-haired boy's shoulders, giving him a squeeze. "Besides, you can still relish in the bliss of bachelorhood with us."

He might've sounded a little too cheerful that Remus lightly snorted from his other side, causing Sirius to toss him an annoyed look before quickly returning his attention to James once more.

"I know that." The boy responded quietly, a near husky whisper, giving Sirius a slight chill that he tried to suppress but James was too far into his misery to notice. "But I really like Lily, Padfoot. I feel differently towards her than any other girl."

He knew that. He knew it no matter how much he tried to deny it. He knew it even without Remus constantly reminding him. He just knew it.

And it hurt. Really fucking badly.

But he would never admit that out loud.

"Oh, well, you still got plenty of chances." Sirius piped up, his tone of voice was agonizingly fake, but again, James didn't detect. Remus, however, gave another grunt in the background. Sirius ignored him, continuing, "Take your time, take your time! You just jump into every chance you see too fast, you know? Just take it slow next time, 'kay?"

For him anyways.

So he could continue to live in his own little fantasy that James Potter still belonged to him and him only.

* * *

Well, there's that.

Hmm, I was kinda wondering if anyone interested in doing fanart would perhaps like to use a scene from here? Like, you don't have to if you don't want to, obviously, but when I write stories, I kind of have the story running in my head in a near comic-like form (it's weird, I know), but I don't have the patience to draw it out, so I just write it (plus, I'm not confident with my art skills). I was just curious to see how others would see something I write in an image form, you know?

Anyways, hope you liked. Review, if you could. Can't guarantee any other HP stories to come out (one-shots are possible though), but we shall see. Later!


End file.
